


chaos at christmas

by maraudertimes



Series: the chaos universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Family, General, Harry Potter Next Generation, Holidays, Humor, Short Story, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudertimes/pseuds/maraudertimes
Summary: A Christmas with the Weasley-Potter clan is always a time and a half. This year however, Lucy decides to tell them about a new game - Holiday Hero. Let the games begin!
Series: the chaos universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757242
Kudos: 2





	chaos at christmas

**_December 7th, 2021_ **

**‘wotter you doing'  
** (albie, dominatrix, foxyroxy, FRAD, huggies, IckyVicky, jamisson, Lillylolz, loulou, LucyGoose, mollzerati, rose)  
 _6:30pm_

**LucyGoose:** hey guys there's a new christmas game on here  
 **LucyGoose:** carolers come around and ask for milk or cookies  
 **LucyGoose:** first one to respond with the right command gets a cool item  
 **LucyGoose:** and the person with the most by christmas is ‘crowned' holiday hero!

**IckyVicky:** ooh that sounds like fun!

**LucyGoose:** yeah my friends and i have been playing for a few days  
 **LucyGoose:** its pretty chill

**albie:** is that smart?  
 **albie:** do we really want to bring competition into the holidays

**jamisson:** competition?  
 **jamisson:** holiday hero???  
 **jamisson:** im so in

**FRAD:** YASSSSS

**LucyGoose:** oh no  
 **LucyGoose:** i may not have thought this through

**Lillylolz:** damn that sounds like fun  
 **Lillylolz:** im spending some time with will's family after exams  
 **Lillylolz:** but ill try to play when ive got the time

**IckyVicky:** god exams are killing me and they haven't even started

**mollzerati:** my last exam is in ten days and after that im so in

**LucyGoose:** this is going to be a bad idea

**FRAD:** whats it called?

**LucyGoose:** no, i regret this already

**loulou:** its literally called Holiday Hero  
 **loulou:** and we're doing this  
 **loulou:** give me a minute im gonna get it started

**jamisson:** LETSSSS GOOOOO  
 **jamisson:** IM GONNA BE HOLIDAY HEROOOOO

**LucyGoose:** this was a mistake

**HolidayHero:** _Rudolph_ has arrived looking for _h!cookies_ !

**jamisson:** here are some cookies  
 **jamisson:** cookies for the reindeer  
 **jamisson:** why isn't this working?

**FRAD:** Rudolph here are some cookies  
 **FRAD:** i baked them special for youuuuu

**loulou:** cookies  
 **loulou:** ?

**LucyGoose:** h!cookies

**HolidayHero:** Thanks ! _@LucyGoose_ receives a _Red Nose_ !

**jamisson:** do i have to do h!milk when that comes up?

**LucyGoose:** yes  
 **LucyGoose:** but if you send cookies when it asks for milk you'll get coal instead

**FRAD:** is coal bad?

**LucyGoose:** do you want coal in your stocking?  
 **LucyGoose:** usually thats not a good thing

**FRAD:** idk coal has its uses  
 **FRAD:** you can light it on fire

**LucyGoose:** no, the coal isn't helpful at all

**HolidayHero:** _Mrs. Claus_ has arrived looking for _h!milk_ !

**mollzerati:** h!milk

**HolidayHero:** Thanks ! _@mollzerati_ receives a _Holiday Apron_ !

**jamisson:** h!milk  
 **loulou:** h!milk  
 **FRAD:** h!milk

**LucyGoose:** yeah this was a mistake...

* * *

**_December 8th, 2021_ **

**‘wotter you doing'  
** (albie, dominatrix, foxyroxy, FRAD, huggies, IckyVicky, jamisson, Lillylolz, loulou, LucyGoose, mollzerati, rose)  
 _7:02am_

**HolidayHero:** _Mrs. Claus_ has arrived looking for _h!milk_ !

**mollzerati:** h!milk

**HolidayHero:** Thanks ! _@mollzerati_ receives a _Holiday Apron_ !

**FRAD:** h!milk  
 **dominatrix:** h!milk  
 **jamisson:** h!cookies  
 **foxyroxy:** h!milk

**mollzerati:** damnit i already have that apron

**LucyGoose:** have you guys seriously been playing this throughout the night?

**jamisson:** no  
 **jamisson:** just until 3  
 **jamisson:** and then fred and i tried to wake up early to beat mollz

**mollzerati:** they forget that they constantly sleep through their alarms  
 **mollzerati:** so at 6 i was at their door yelling at them

**foxyroxy:** they also wont shut up about it so i joined

**dominatrix:** i woke up like 15mins ago and have been trying to at least beat fred  
 **dominatrix:** hes surprisingly fast at this

**LucyGoose:** h!leaderboard

**HolidayHero:** _Leaderboard  
_ 1\. mollzerati - 22 items  
2\. FRAD - 10 items  
3\. LucyGoose - 8 items  
4\. rose - 7 items  
5\. loulou - 5 items  
6\. Lillylolz - 3 items  
7\. jamisson - 2 items  
8\. foxyroxy - 2 items  
9\. dominatrix - 1 items

**LucyGoose:** holy shit guys  
 **LucyGoose:** do you not have other things to be doing???

**jamisson:** i mean

**FRAD:** are you actually asking that?

**mollzerati:** im studying and using the bottom corner of my screen to keep tabs on the chat

**LucyGoose:** you have TWENTY TWO ITEMS

**mollzerati:** yeah i got really good after the first hour or so  
 **mollzerati:** now its a point of pride

**jamisson:** at some point the rest of us will get good at it dont worry  
 **jamisson:** my goal is to beat molly at some point  
 **jamisson:** and i will achieve it!!!

**mollzerati:** im sure

**LucyGoose:** _@rose_ you too????

**rose:** they woke me up early  
 **rose:** i did it as revenge

**HolidayHero:** _Dancer_ has arrived looking for _h!milk_ !

**mollzerati:** h!milk

**HolidayHero:** Thanks ! _@mollzerati_ receives a _Jolly Sleigh_ !

**LucyGoose:** h!milk  
 **FRAD:** h!milk  
 **foxyroxy:** h!milk  
 **dominatrix:** h!milk  
 **jamisson:** h!milk

**jamisson:** DAMNIT MOLLY

**FRAD:** dude you weren't even close


End file.
